The Cost of Being The Best chapter 4
by Wolf of the Crescent Moon
Summary: Yahiko is up and ready...however can he do it? Will he kill? The final chapter..you won't wanna miss it!


The Cost of Being the Best

Chapter 4: Master of All Styles...

Yahiko was screaming in rage. His swordsman aura was at its highest it ever had been! One by one he yanked the rings out of his body grunting as he did so as his heart pulsed faster and faster. "I'm comming for ya!." he said yanking the last ring out of his arm. Blood was dripping on the beach but no significant damage. Yahiko suddenly took off running. He didn't care how long he would have to run all he knew was that this was revenge...

At the killer's lair further up the beach the final killer smiled at the corpses. "Well now they were screwed from the start weren't they? Oh well they're all dead. He especially smiled at Kenji's corpse hanging from the neck suspended from the ceiling. "Well now you're a cutie. It was fun snapping your neck. You were crying loudly and then POP then you didn't even breathe." he said laughing cruely. He looked outside and realized that their targets had at least 1 more fighter to fight just to get past the front gate. "Heh they won't get past her..." he said laughing even more.

At the front gate approaching fast Yahiko was running in. He saw a woman with metal boomerangs and her eyes were rolled back. She was foaming at the mouth muttering something..." Kill...kill...KILL!" her voice shreaked as she launched her boomerangs at Yahiko. Yahiko ducked in time to have some hairs split. "You're in my way..." Yahiko said matching emotionlessness with emotionlessness. The lady was fast as she rushed him drawing more boomerangs and slashing them around.

Yahiko performed a back flip to dodge the two returning boomerangs. Yahiko said "Move or you'll die." She didn't reply but instead doubled her efforts. She appeared to have four arms as she was moving so fast throwing two then using two like close range weapons. Yahiko head a grim expression as he back against the cliff and blocked both boomerangs at once with his sheathed blade. As the other two returning came down the woman realized Yahiko was pinned down. She jumped back at the last second and a large CLASH! was heard as the boomerangs slammed into the cliff.

She smiled at her victory and went to eat the remains. The dust cleared and Yahiko stood there. He blocked both! He held two swords! "The woman gasped and drooled some more trying to figure out what to do next. "Yahiko had taken one of cho's spare swords and now weilded them both. The woman charged yahiko throwing a boomerang and preparing to slice one down on Yahiko. Yahiko sheathed a sword and held one in a defensive posistion. The thrown boomerang got there first as Yahiko blocked it, spun it around his sword and launched it at the girl. She was forced to stop 10 feet away and block. Yahiko flicked his sheathed sword at supersonic speed catching the girl in the neck and killing her instantly. "Kenshin's old technique he used on Raijuta." yahiko muttered turned towards the gate.

Yahiko walked up to it and leapt over the gate. In a courtyard filled with gas Yahiko landed. He looked and didn't even flinch at the smell of gas. Matches were thrown in as Yahiko ran forward toward the man in charge of it all. He weilded a Japanese sword. Upward for 20 stories this steel frame rose. It looked like just the steel bars on an unfinished skyscraper. Just the steel frame and that was it. Yahiko leapt before the fire licked him good and he swung down with his sword. The man parried and immediately took off leaping for the next level of the skyscraper. Yahiko leapt after him and they were instantly locked in a battle of supersonic proportions.

They swung and clang clang clang clang clang! Match for match their swords met. This man was every bit as good as Yahiko if not better. Finally from leaping back and forth they were on the top bar going across at 30 feet long. They were at opposite ends. "Guess you know what this means." the man said. Yahiko didn't reply all that was on Yahiko's mind was this man's corpse. They took off running and Yahiko was going to try something that he had never done before. He sheathed his sword and the man figured he was going to try to dodge his attacks; however, yahiko had another plan...

Yahiko yelled as they came within two feet of each other. "HITTEN MITSUGRUGI STYLE: BATTOJUTSU!" Yahiko had observed Kenshin do this enough to copy a form of it. Yahiko performed it different though. First slicing the man upwards to the right then spinning and rearing down. "GATOTSU STYLE ONE!" he yelled charging forward aimed for the mans heart. It hit right on target and the man fell... twenty stories already dead. Yahiko's exhaustion had caught up with him however...He collapsed good as dead...

He awoke in a hotel of sorts. He heard Misao talking downstairs with Aoshi. They were talking about Kenshin's death and all. Yahiko's heart was to overburdened to face his friends... He opened his window grabbing Kenshin's old Sakabato reforged and he leapt to the ground. People gasped as it was three stories up..but he was ok. He just kept walking. Misao found the room and cried out in shock. Aoshi rushed in and saw the scene. A simple note had been carved into the bed.

"Thanks, but this one has become a rurouni now..."

Misao cried as the last of the Kenshin gang of Tokyo had left her life. Aoshi went downstairs to the man eating noodles in their house. "So...the kid decided to do as Kenshin did huh?" Saito said. Aoshi knodded and grabbed his tea. "So the old swordsmen like us are left to keep the legend going? That isn't how its supposed to be. It's the younger generation thats supposed to do that." Saito said. Aoshi didn't say anything as Misao stood upstairs crying. "Battousai, Kaoru, Cho, and Tsubame all dead...Reports of Enishi showing up but leaving again...sounds like this was quite the battle." Saito muttered. "So you plan to stay stationed here in Kyoto." aoshi asked. "Yeah I plan to defeat you eventually when we are forced to fight. Although I'll win because you were the only one of us who lost to Battousai." Saito said leaving.

Yahiko arrived in a small village on the outskirts of Kyoto. He heard children...like he was going to have with Tsubame. He got a hotel room and the girl asked who he was. He replied "Yahiko Himura. A rurouni." and he went to bed.


End file.
